<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Summer Xmas by Siancore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186521">Hot Summer Xmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore'>Siancore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Wilson, Cumshots, Dirty Talk, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Horny Bucky Barnes, Horny Sam Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Social Media AU, Top Bucky Barnes, explicit images, graphic images, nsfw images, tipsy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson are friends, but they are hot for one another. Bucky posts a lot of thirst trap pics. Sam always flirts with him on IG. They want each other, but have never hooked up outside of a few tipsy make-out sessions. It’s all talk and flirting. Maybe that’ll change now that they’re on vacation together, with their mutual friends, getting ready for a Xmas party in the tropical heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Summer Xmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little Xmas fun, came to fruition from conversations with shipper-trash89, whom this fic is dedicated to. Happy Holidays.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shirt was a little inside joke from Steve to Bucky. Mainly because Bucky, and Rhodey, ate most of the donuts in their break room at work. Bucky's mind went straight to the gutter when he opened the early Christmas gift from Steve. He was certain the innuendo of the image was lost on his best friend. He took out a pair of scissors and made alterations to the garment. When he was pleased with his handiwork, he pulled it on, set his phone up on a stand with a timer set, and took a selfie. Those whom the innuendo would not be lost on would appreciate it, thought Bucky. He hoped Sam Wilson got it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The group of friends were spending the holiday season Down Under at a couple of Stark's holiday homes. They weren't used to celebrating in the December heat of the southern hemisphere, but it was nice. Bucky took the opportunity to wear as little clothing as possible; he was happy that Sam Wilson was also taking the chance to be scantily clad, too.</p><p>And fuck was Sam driving him wild walking around in his ridiculously short shorts.</p><p>You shouldn't look at your best friend's other best friend like that, Bucky figured, but he and Sam were thirsty for one another. He knew for a fact. They had made-out a few times while drunk at parties before, but never really hooked-up, even though it was all Bucky could think about. And sure, they flirted all the time, as much as they bantered, but nothing ever eventuated. They were both too busy with busy work schedules. But now, thousands of miles from home in the tropics, it seemed like a real possibility. </p><p>Bucky hadn't seen Sam at all that day, as they were staying in separate villas. However, he knew Sam was online and would see his new post, and interact with it, like he normally did. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Good</em>, thought Bucky when he saw Sam's comment. <em>I can work with that</em>.</p><p>He sent Sam a DM. Excitement swirled around inside of Sam when he saw it:</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The sun had dropped lower in the sky and the party was in full swing. Stark had invited some of his friends who were locals, so there were twice the number of people there than Bucky had expected. He was out by the pool house wondering where Sam was. He had only seen him at the start of the evening, and then he had all but disappeared. Bucky hoped that one of Stark's friends hadn't caught Sam's eye and they were off getting better acquainted somewhere. It would serve him right if Sam had gone to hook-up with some other guy. Bucky had a lot of chances to ask Sam out, but they never got past the flirting with one another and the occasional drunken kisses. Bucky <em>really</em> liked him. He guessed he was just afraid Sam wouldn't want more than a hook-up with him. He pushed the thought from his mind and then called out to Steve.</p><p>"Hey, buddy. Where can I get some Christmas lights?"</p><hr/><p>Sam was inside of the villa that Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, and Clint were staying in. He was sipping his drink in air conditioned comfort watching, with confusion, cricket on the television. The Australian heat was no joke. He wondered where Bucky was. He thought that they might finally get the chance to put all the talk into action. Sure, he and Bucky  had kissed a handful of times while they were tipsy, but nothing else ever happened. Sam wondered if Bucky actually liked him at all, or just found a convenient pair of eager lips in Sam. He pushed that disheartening idea away and took out his phone. He couldn't help but feel the heat rising, despite the air conditioner, when he saw Bucky's post:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, thought Sam. If something was going to happen between the two of them, he needed it to happen soon. He didn't know how long he could keep lusting after the other man.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam posted his comment, rolled his eyes at Clint's, and waited. </p><hr/><p>After he removed the lights, because, yeah, they were hot, Bucky downed his drink, grabbed another, and then went into the house. He couldn't see Sam in the dining area, so he went to the spare room looking for him. Sam wasn't there, so Bucky sat down and took out his phone:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bucky needed this little back-and-forth to end. He needed Sam Wilson in front of him. Under him. Wrapped up in him; stretched out around him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Biting his lip, Sam sent his reply. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Well, that wasn't what Sam had expected. He didn't expect Barnes to make some huge proclamation of love, but nudes? He let his small disappointment give way to excitement.</p><p><em>Fuck it</em>, thought Sam, as he went to the bathroom/laundry room, stripped off his shorts, and took a picture in the mirror. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>After a moment, Sam did not respond. Bucky needed him. He needed him to reply right the fuck then. Bucky looked at the picture once again. All week he had been staring at Sam's ass in those shorts, now he saw what it looked like without anything obstructing his view, and he honestly wanted to take a bite. To run his wet tongue over the smooth skin. To spread Sam open and eat him out. <em>Fuck</em>. He was going to blow his load just thinking about having Sam. He typed another message. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Yes, goddamn it.</em> Thought Bucky.<em> I want you more than anything. All of you. I want to have you. Be with you. Date you good and proper. I wanna take you to bed and wake up with you. I want to flirt with you on Instagram even though you're mine and I'm yours. I want you. Fuck. I want you so much it hurts.</em></p><p>He did not say any of that. He wouldn't. It was too dangerous. He was too afraid. He could flirt with Sam, and take the flirting to the next level by fucking Sam's brains out, but he was scared to admit just how much he liked Sam. So, he answered Sam's simple question:</p><p> </p><p>After taking a deep breath, Bucky took his shorts off and sat down on the sofa, wearing nothing but his red underwear. He took a picture of where his hard cock was straining against the fabric and then sent it to Sam:</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p><em>Damn</em>, thought Sam as his mouth began to salivate at the image on his screen: The outline of Bucky's dick. Barnes was serious this time and Sam felt his own cock twitch and swell with anticipation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"You started without me?" Sam asked, eyes wide as they fell on Bucky's hand strumming his big, hard cock while he sat back on the sofa wearing not one shred of clothing. </p><p>Bucky smiled, kept strumming, and said, "What took you so long, pretty boy?"</p><p>Sam held up a bottle of lube and shook it a little, before moving toward Bucky.</p><p>"So, we're really gonna do this, then?" asked Sam, unable to take his eyes off of Barnes' hand as he worked it over his large crown, glistening and wet from obscene amounts of precum dripping from his tip. </p><p>"Fuck. Yes," Bucky replied. "Come on, baby. Come get this dick."</p><hr/><p>Bucky Barnes was many things, but he was not a liar. He ate Sam's ass like it was the Last Supper - revered and praised. He took his time, holding the plumpness apart as he ran his tongue over Sam's puckered little hole. He hummed as he sucked and licked and rubbed his nose over the pretty rim. Sam whined and reached down to stroke himself, genuflect on the sofa, as Bucky knelt down behind him. </p><p>Upon noticing, Bucky ceased rimming Sam, and covered Sam's hand with his to stop his strumming. </p><p>"I got you, baby," said Bucky, as he took Sam's cock and drew it between his legs, sucking him off from behind. </p><p>"Shit," Sam moaned as he rested his head against his arm on the couch. </p><p>Bucky continued to suck Sam's gorgeously thick cock from the back as he pressed a finger to his hole, slick from Bucky's saliva. He inched the finger inside and Sam's whimpered once more. It was almost too much, being sucked and finger fucked by Barnes at the same time. </p><p>"Christ, Buck. I need you to stop playin' around back there," said Sam, his voice an octave deeper from his arousal. </p><p>Bucky pulled off of his cock and pressed a quick kiss to his ass before asking, "What d'you need, Sammy?"</p><p>"I need your dick inside of me," said Sam, breathlessly. "I need it right now."</p><hr/><p>In all of his years, Bucky had never seen anything as magnificent as the sight of Sam Wilson, naked and spreadeagled on the top of the table, taking every inch of his cock like he was made for it. Sam was so fucking tight, stretched out around Bucky's thick, veiny dick. Bucky watched as his hardness disappeared inside of Sam's warmth with each thrust. He watched as Sam's own rigid length smacked against his abs each time Bucky drove into him. </p><p>"Fuck you got a pretty cock, Sammy," said Bucky, low and deep, as sweat covered his nakedness. "Touch it for me, baby."</p><p>Sam did as he was told, and started to stroke himself while Bucky fucked him hard and fast. They were both close. They both felt the heat pool in their stomachs as their balls tightened. Bucky chased his release with frantic thrusts, hitting Sam's overstimulated spot again and again and again. Soon, Sam came with a loud moan. Ribbons of white, hot cum left his shuddering cock; it dripped down his hand and landed on his abs and chest. The sight tipped Bucky over the edge as Sam clenched around him. Bucky shot his load into Sam and collapsed on top of him. Both men were panting loudly, covered in cum and sweat, as they held onto one another. Bucky, still deeply rooted inside of Sam, lifted the other man up slightly so that he could place a wet, breathless kiss to his swollen lips.</p><hr/><p>The cool water of the shower cascaded over Sam and Bucky's warm skin. They cleaned one another, while sharing languid little kisses. It was nice. It wasn't what either expected after finally having sex. Bucky expected Sam to shy away from him, and chalk it up to quelling that sexual tension. Sam expected Bucky to high-five him and go back to the party. Instead, they both washed one another gently, still unable to get their heads around that fact that they had come together in such an intimate way. </p><p>Bucky ran the washcloth over Sam's shoulder before placing a soft kiss there.</p><p>"All set," said Bucky as he turned off the shower and reached for a towel for Sam. He handed it over and then grabbed one for himself. They dried themselves off, stealing glances at one another. As they dressed in silence, Bucky spoke up first. </p><p>"I'm glad that happened," he said, almost coyly.</p><p>Sam gave him a little smile and said, "Yeah. Me, too."</p><p>Bucky beamed back at him and then cleared his throat.</p><p>"I was thinking -"</p><p>"You know what?"</p><p>They both said at the same time, and then laughed.</p><p>"You go," said Bucky as he toweled his hair dry.</p><p>"I was gonna say, you know what?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I didn't even get to sit on your lap," said Sam, as he playfully shoved Bucky's shoulder. </p><p>Bucky grabbed his hand swiftly, and then held it to his chest. </p><p>"Well, it ain't Christmas yet," he said, while running his thumb over Sam's. "Next time, you can sit on my lap; on my face. Where ever."</p><p>Sam looked at their joined hands, and then up at Bucky's eyes.</p><p>"There's gonna be a next time?" somewhat shyly.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, if you want there to be?" Bucky felt his heart speed up.</p><p>"Do you?" asked Sam, feeling like his heart was in his throat.</p><p>"Yes. I want there to be a next time. I want more than one time with you, Sam. Or we don't have to do anything at all. I just wanna do whatever, whenever, as long as it's with you."</p><p>"W-what does that even mean? You want somethin' with me?" asked Sam so quietly it made Bucky's chest tighten.</p><p>"I want everything with you," said Bucky, barely above a whisper. "I like you, Sammy. I like you a lot. And what happened between us tonight was - wow - it was amazing. But I want more. I don't want this to be a one-time thing that happened while we were on vacation. I wanna be with you. Y'know, if that's somethin' you want. If you'll have me."</p><p>Silence pervaded as the two men stood there, still holding hands, but averting their gaze. It felt like a lifetime had passed before Bucky took a deep breath and said, "Sam?"</p><p>Their eyes met and Sam said, "Yes."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yes," Sam said again. "I want that, too. I want you."</p><p>The smile that spread across Bucky's face actually hurt as he cupped Sam's jaw and leaned in to kiss him. It was deep and sensual. They held one another close and kissed like it was their first time: A little shy but eager. When they broke apart, Bucky stroked Sam's face and said, "God, you're so fuckin' hot."</p><p>Sam let out a little chuckle and said, "So are you."</p><p>They shared another kiss before drawing apart and resting their foreheads together.</p><p>"Looks like Christmas came early," said Sam. "For the both of us."</p><p>Bucky smiled and said, "Yeah. And I got the best gift ever."</p><p>"What? The donut shirt?" Sam teased, causing Bucky to laugh.</p><p>"No, smartass," he replied, holding Sam tighter. "You. I got you. Best Christmas ever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These social media graphics are time consuming and a lot of work, so if you liked this, you gotta let me know. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>